Hair holding devices are well known accessories used to create a particular hair style and maintain the hair style for a period of time. Hair holding devices include bows, hair clips, bobbie pins, hair bands, and hair ties, among others. Examples of hair ties are shown in Reiner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,769, and Harriett, U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,245; while examples of hair clips and pins are shown in Moseley, U.S. Pat. No. 2,316,179 and Casper, U.S. Pat. No. 1,953,531.
While the above-described types of hair holding devices have achieved a certain amount of consumer acceptance, the usefulness of the known types of hair holding devices can be limited. That is, it can be difficult or inappropriate to use some of the above-identified hair holding devices for certain hair styles. For example, the hair ties shown in Reiner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,769, and Harriett, U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,245, do not have the strength and rigidity to create and maintain a roll or french twist; while the hair clips/bobbie pins shown in Moseley, U.S. Pat. No. 2,316,179 and Casper, U.S. Pat. No. 1,953,531 do not have the flexibility to create a bun. In general, it is believed that the hair holding devices which are commercially available can have structural limitations which make them inappropriate or difficult to use for a wide variety of popular hair styles. Thus, a consumer typically has to purchase a number of different types of hair devices to create different hair styles.
It is therefore believed that there is a demand in the market for a single hair holding device which can be used to create and maintain a wide variety of hair styles.